Sven and Wendy: From the Beginning
by Beardie Girl
Summary: Ever wondered what chaos happened to our favourite Fiore and Almia Top Rangers from Ranger School to after Operation Brighton? Well... with this story, we're following the lives of Wendy and Sven as well as a couple other Rangers, too! Contains SvenXWendy, SpencerXElita, KeithXKate and all that other stuff... Rated T because of some violence later on. Hope you enjoy!
1. The New Student

**Hey, everyone! Here's my first Ranger Story!**

**Sven: Yeah… and you're gonna give me a really tragic and gory backstory, aren't ya?**

**Of course I am! It's all for character development! **

***Studio door bursts open, and in storms Bad Girl***

**Bad Girl: HEY! I THOUGHT **_**I **_**WAS YOUR CO-HOST!**

**The truth is I have **_**multiple **_**co-hosts… And you're usually my co-host for No More Heroes Stories. Now shut up and go to your room!**

**Bad Girl: *Storms out muttering unrepeatable nonsense under her breathe***

**Sven: Shall we get on with the story?**

… **Now's a good idea. By the way, I do **_**not **_**own Pokémon. It is property of Satoshi- um… What was his name again?**

**Cast: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

Pokémon Ranger From the Beginning: Sven and Wendy

A New Student

A red-haired woman named Amanda April walked up to the blackboard. She was a teacher at the Pokémon Ranger School, so she was referred to by the students as "Ms. April". She turned around and faced the students. A few of them are the following: Wendy Phoenix, Spencer Phoenix (Wendy's brother), Elita Blizzard, Cameron Sun, Joel Pierson and Chris Stuart. They all wanted to be Pokémon Rangers, but a student by the name of Amy Mayer wanted to become an Operator, along with a few other boys and girls. The others wanted to become Mechanics.

Ms. April scanned the classroom, making sure they were all getting on with their work.

Ms. April was a kindly teacher and was easy to like, but of course she has an explosive temper. Some say she blows up at some students at least three times a day.

Now, as the students finished their work, Ms. April then announced: "Class. Today we have a new student."

The classroom, which was beginning to be filled with chatter, fell silent. The students then began to whisper to each other.

"Is the new student a boy or a girl?" One student whispered to her friend that sat next to her.

"Is the new student cool? Or like a celebrity or something?" Spencer whispered to Joel who pushed his glasses back on his face before replying.

"I highly doubt the new student would be like a celebrity... but someone who is "cool" _could _cause an uproar in our group if the new student is quite cold towards others."

Ms. April clapped her hands, silencing the students.

"Now, now, class. You will find out soon enough." She then looked towards the door and said: "You can come in now, honey!"

The door creaked open and in stepped a boy, roughly around Spencer's age, with raven hair with chin-length bangs that framed his face and hazel eyes which were, oddly, slightly angular. He had several scars on his face. One was across the bridge of his nose and another, which looked quite raw as though it hadn't healed properly, sliced vertically across the right side of his mouth and ended just below his right eye. He wore the same uniform as the boys. He, however, wore a bandana around his neck to replace the tie that came with the uniform.

All eyes stared at him. Wendy noticed a pendant around his neck. It was in the shape of a dewdrop, with black in the centre and blue around the edges. It held a spiritual, somewhat ominous air to it. He also wore gloves.

The boy felt slightly nervous when everyone stared at him.

He slowly approached Ms April who greeted him with a sunny smile.

Funnily enough, Amy had an allergy to reptiles, Reptilian Demons, reptile-like Pokémon and Demons that fall into the Reptile category. She began to sneeze uncontrollably as he passed.

"Class, this is Sven Frost. He's come all the way from Unova to be here." Ms April introduced.

"He's a Unovan?" One boy whispered.

"He doesn't look like one. His eyes are too angular." Another boy whispered back.

Sven heard them clearly.

Sven cocked his head to one side and glanced over to the boy. Most of the girls went "Aaaawwwwww" at how puppy-like he looked.

The boy who questioned where Sven came from immediately shut up when he noticed how Dog-like Sven's gaze was.

Sven hummed. He was going to like this place.

Ms April told Sven where he'd sit, which was next to Elita, resulting in a slightly jealous look from Spencer and a snicker from Joel. ("Jealous, Spenser?" Is what Joel would say when Spencer had a jealous look on his face.)

"Now. Today will be a free study session. I will be in the staff room if you need anything." Ms April announced. She then turned to Joel. "Joel? Would you kindly show Sven around the school premises?"

"Will do, Ms April." Was Joel's reply.

Ms April nodded, happy about Joel's reply, before turning and leaving the classroom.  
The moment she set foot outside of the room, all the students gathered around Sven.

"What's it like in Unova?" One girl asked

"Why do you wear that bandana around your neck?" A boy asked

"Are you going to become a Ranger, Mechanic or Operator?" Another girl piped in.

"What's with the gloves?" Another boy piped in, an eager tone in his voice.

"Alright, everyone. Get back. We don't want to scare the poor kid." Cameron told the students that gathered around Sven. Cameron was, in a way, the "Mother Hen" of Ms. April's class. He seemed to be the only one who kept the others out of fights and was, quite frankly, the only one who didn't want Sven to be startled by the students' eagerness to learn about him… Plus Wendy, Joel, Elita and Chris, of course.

All the students murmured amongst themselves before heading off to study.

Sven let out a sigh, closing his slightly angular hazel eyes.

Cameron sat down on a chair in front of Sven.

"Heh. Sorry about that, bud. They all get over excited when a new student comes here." Cameron apologised, laughing slightly.

Sven cocked his head to one side, as though he were confused.

Elita turned to the new boy.

"So... I know this a little sudden, but do you want to be an Operator, Mechanic or Ranger?"

Sven replied by rooting through his bag and pulling out a sketch pad and a few pencils. He sketched a picture of a Styler. He then showed the rather quick sketch to Elita, who nodded, showing she understood he wanted to be a Ranger.

"Pretty quiet, isn't he, sis?" Spencer muttered to Wendy, who poked him on the forehead.

"He's only new, dummy. He needs to settle in. Plus he doesn't know any of the Pokémon here, so it may be pretty frightening for him." Wendy hissed quietly.

Joel approached Sven. Sven turned away from his cloud watching to face Joel.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Joel Pierson."Joel apologised "Anyways, Ms April asked me to show you around the school premises."

Sven nodded and followed Joel, who had begun to leave the room.

Joel led Sven to the classroom next door which was Mr. Kincaid's classroom. Sven was reluctant to go in when Joel opened the door. He appeared pretty appalled by the smell, but Joel told him it was only hairspray, which Mr Kincaid used a lot of to get his hair into its signature curly fashion.

"What is it, Joel?" Mr. Kincaid asked, an irritated tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just showing the new student around." Joel apologised, brushing aside his fringe which had fallen over his left eye.

"Well make sure to tell him this: There will be _no_, I repeat, _no _running in the hallways, Joel." Kincaid told Joel who nodded his head, showing he understood. Mr. Kincaid then changed the subject. "By the way... Who is the new student?"

Joel turned around and led Sven into the room. All the students turned to face him. One boy waved to Sven, and Sven (hesitantly) waved back.

"His name's Sven Frost. He's come all the way from Unova to be here." Joel introduced.

Mr. Kincaid nodded his head in greeting, and Sven nodded back.

After the introduction to Mr. Kincaid's classroom, Joel led Sven to the library (also known as Cameron's nap room), the staffroom (introducing him to Mr. Lamont, the principle) and upstairs to where the dorms were. When Sven had gestured to the basement one time, so Joel told him it was off limits. He even stated that some students call it "Mr Kincaid's Secret Lair". Sven couldn't help but smile a rather small smile.

Joel introduced Sven to Janice, the caretaker, who seemed to notice Sven's Demon-like eyes but didn't point it out in case it was personal.

Finally Sven was led outside. He was given a more detailed explanation of how the School Styler works, how to capture Pokémon and Target Clears by Ms. Claire and Mr. Kaplan and shown to Ascension Square where the Pledge Stone stood. A Taillow had taken a keen interest in the new boy. Sven had took in this information and analysed it. He came to the conclusion that, despite its quirks, Almia would be a nice place to become a Ranger. Sven also happened to like the fact Mr. Kaplan would act as though the school was secretly an organisation that was planning on taking over the world. He found it amusing the first time Mr. Kaplan acted like it was, only to be shut up by Ms. April who told him to "Stop scaring the new student".

**That's my first chapter done! Hope you all liked it!**

**Sven: WHY THE HELL AM I THE SILENT KID?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS CHRIS' ACT!**

**Chris: YEAH!**

**Just… shut up and go eat some noodles or something… Or go and terrorize Travis for all I care… DO SOMETHING, DAMNIT! **

**Chris: *Leaves***

… **Why aren't you leaving, Mr. Frost?**

**Sven: If I told you Travis attempts to kill me every five minutes… and his last attempt was four minutes ago… would you let me stay? This is the only place where I'm safe.**

**Ugh… FINE.**

**Sven: By the way, next update's gonna be quick!**


	2. The Test

**Hey, there everyone! Here's chapter two of my first Ranger Story!  
Cast: *With sarcastic tone*Hooray… **

**Well, we better get on with this chapter now, shouldn't we?**

**Cast: YES.**

**By the way, I don't own Pokémon.**

The Test

When night came, Spencer approached Sven when they were in the dorms.

"Hey, Sven. How's your day been?" He greeted.

Sven blinked a few times before sketching a thumbs-up on his sketch pad.

"I guess that means "My day's been great", right?" Spencer asked him. Sven nodded quickly. "By the way… You need to come with me for a sec'."

Something must've clicked in Sven's brain. He quickly shook his head.

"Oh, come on… I'm not gonna kill ya." Sven shook his head again. It was clear he wasn't going to move without the use of force… So Spencer called Joel, Cameron and Chris over who had to literally _drag _Sven out of the room, with Sven clawing at the floors as though saying "You'll never take me alive!"

After dragging him out the boys' dorm (gaining some rather foul looks from the girls, Elita and Wendy in particular), the boys dropped Sven on the settee, earning a glare from the new boy. The lights were off, causing an ominous air to hang around the school. Spencer noticed something odd about Sven: his eyes were glowing bright yellow in the dim light. He was going to point it out, but Joel interrupted him.

"Sorry for dragging you out like that, Sven." Joel apologised. "We just need you to take this test all the new students take."

Sven narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy, distrust burning in his glowing, golden eyes.

Chris, who was standing next to Elita, stepped forward.

"You have to take the test with the person you sit next to." He began.

"You just have to find the three Stylers we've hidden. One's in the library, another in the staff room and the last being in Ms. April's room." Amy finished.

"Sorry for not telling you about this earlier… We just like keeping it a surprise." Wendy added with an apologetic tone. Sven had immediately taken a liking to Wendy. Unlike her brother, she wasn't irritating and didn't seem that bothered by, what Spencer called, his "Vow of Silence". It took a while for Sven to trust Spencer, as he usually stuck with Joel or Cameron who seemed more eager to show him the ropes than poke their noses into his background.

Elita trotted up to Sven. Sven looked up at the lavender-haired Ranger-to-be with golden eyes. Elita didn't seem to notice his eyes were glowing.

"So I guess you're with me for this test, then." She chimed, cocking her head to one side.

Spencer gave Sven a rather irritated look, as though saying "She _never _uses that cheerful tone with me! How come _you_ end with the Nice Elita and _I _end up with the Mean Elita?!" Joel noticed this and snickered.

"Jealous, Spence'?" He snickered, resulting in a glare from Spencer.

Sven got up off the settee he was forced to sit on and stood beside Elita. Elita was quite tall, and Sven was roughly her height… Give or take a few centimetres.

"We better get going. This test'll take the whole night if we don't." Elita smiled.

The Rangers-to-be headed down the stairs, with Elita leading the way. Elita had to use the banisters whilst walking down the stairs. Sven, oddly, didn't. He walked down those stairs as though it were the middle of the day.

He must have pretty good eyesight to see where he's going in the middle of the night… Elita mused, watching Sven take steady steps down the stairs.

Elita beckoned Sven towards the library, where the first Styler lay hidden.

Their way was blocked by boxes, and Elita was _going _to get a Bidoof to shift them… only for Sven to pick them up and place them to one side with ease.

He's pretty tough for a new student… He doesn't look that muscular, either… Where'd he get such strength from? Elita wondered as Sven set the last box down and picked up the Styler that lay on the table.

Elita then led him to the staff room. There, a Pichu clutched the Styler in little paws. It didn't seem the skittish type… more like the playful and trickster type.

Pichu skittered away when it lay eyes on the two Students. It poked its head around one corner of the staff table, snickered, then hid behind the table leg. Sven's footsteps were silent. Elita didn't even know he had moved. It seemed Pichu didn't either. It jumped when it felt Sven brush his hand against its back.

It gave him a look which immediately said "Aaawww… Ya got me!" before handing Sven the Styler. It then bounced towards the boxes it had turned into a little den before curling up and falling asleep.

Sven had found Miss April's room rather easily. Elita didn't have to guide him. Boxes littered the room. Some of them occasionally shuffled, but the others remained as silent as the moon which watched over the world.

"The other two were easy, weren't they? Here you've got to find which b-" Elita was cut off when Sven lifted up the correct box.

Elita gave him a look which said "How the _hell _did you figure that out so quickly?!" before leaving the room, Sven behind her.

Sven had found himself led into the basement, which was strictly off limits. The look on Sven's face was that of worry and… fear? Elita didn't know what emotions graced his face, but she could clearly tell he was nervous about heading down the stairs.

"Come on, Sven! Kincaid's not here! He's asleep!" Elita reassured, whispering.

Sven shook his head.

Elita rolled her eyes.

"Look… all you've gotta do is put these Stylers by that pot over there," She then gestured to the plant pot that sat beside Kincaid's research room. "And you're done."

Sven raised a questioning brow, but didn't object. His footsteps were still silent. Elita wondered how he did it. He looked about, wary about his surroundings, before placing the Stylers beside the plant pot and returning to Elita's side.

"There. Wasn't so hard, now was it?" Elita smiled. Sven smiled back… Yet… he didn't seem as cheerful as Elita. It was as though his smile was simply a mask to hide his true emotions.

"Gaaaasssstttllllyyyyyy…" A voice moaned. **(A/N: I have no idea how you spell Gastly's name. Is it "Ghastly" or "Gastly"? SOMEONE HELP ME!)**

"Huh? Did you say something, Sven?" Elita asked, her eyes wide.

Sven shook his head.

"Gastly!"

"Gaaasssssttttttlllllyyyyyyy…"

"Ok! This is getting _really _creepy now!" Elita whined. Elita was the type of girl that was hard to scare… and these mysterious voices were clearly scaring her.

"Gastly-Gas!" About five ball-like Pokémon shrouded in purple gas circled the two Students. "Ggggaaaaasssssssstttttlllllyyyyyy…"  
"Ok, guys! C-calm down! W-we're not trying to hurt you or anything!" Elita stammered. She was surprised Sven wasn't frightened of the Ghost Pokémon. She turned around to see Sven playing with them. All he was doing was reflecting light off of the pendant he wore, which created a shiny spot on the wall. The Gastly were following it, with the occasional snicker or giggle.

After a few minutes of light-chasing, the Gastly got bored. The floated up to Sven, boredom painted onto their faces.

"Gaaaasssssttttt…" They moaned. Elita roughly translated it as "We're bbbooooorrrreeeeddddd."

Sven stood there, running through ideas to entertain the Gastly. He quickly came up with one: Charades. He didn't say anything, but the Gastly probably knew what he was thinking. They nodded and turned into people, Pokémon and Demons. One turned into a Kangaroo Demon, another into a Weasel, one into a Ranger, another into a Buizel and the final one into a Shinx.

Sven just looked at them. They smiled before returning back into their normal forms.

"Gastly-Gast!" They chimed. It was as though they were wanting Sven to play Charades with them. Sven shook his head. He gave them a look which said "Sorry. I can't today. How about tomorrow?"

The Gastly muttered amongst themselves before nodding an returning to where they came from.

Elita and Sven headed back up to the dorm area, where the other students were waiting.

"What took you so long, guys? It took over half an hour!" Spencer asked with an impatient tone.

"Sorry… Sven was just entertaining some Gastly." Elita replied. Sven's face went blank and his face paled. It was impossible to read his emotions.

He quickly headed back into the dorm without letting anyone know.

"What's with him?" One of Kincaid's Students asked.

"He's most probably tired." Wendy replied before letting out a yawn. "Well… I'm off to bed…" The girls and boys exchanged goodnights and headed off to their dorms.

The boys found Sven sitting on his bunk. He seemed pretty upset about something… although it was clear he hadn't been crying. His face was still pale, making his scars stand out. It looked like he was stroking something. When Joel climbed up the ladder on Sven's bunk, he found an Umbreon and Vaporeon lying with him.

Sven gave him a look which asked him not to tell anyone. Joel nodded before climbing back down. The boys all headed off to bed, whilst Sven and the two Eeveeloutions lay awake.

The Umbreon nudged his gloved hand whilst the Vaporeon remained perfectly still, its head on Sven's lap.

Sven scratched behind the Umbreon's ear, earning him a quiet purr which Sven gestured to be shushed.

Sven lightly nudged the sleepy Vaporeon awake, who let out a yawn before standing up. The Umbreon hopped out of the bed, followed shortly by the Vaporeon, then by Sven. The trio then crept out of the dorm and into the school yard.

**Well, there's the second chapter done!**

**Sven: *In American McGee's Alice Cheshire Cat Voice* About time, too, Beardie Girl. **

… **Why did I even let you play on that?**

**Wendy: By the way, reviews are always welcome and updates will be quick!**


	3. Moonlit Meeting

**Hello again, everyone! Here's chapter 3!**

**Sven: I'm still questioning why **_**I'm **_**the silent kid! Hell, the reviewers even say I talk a lot! **

**Yeah, well… This "vow of silence" is due to your backstory which I won't go into yet. Now shut up and let's get on with the chapter.**

**Sven: Ok, ok… Keep your glasses on. By the way, Beardie Girl does **_**not **_**own Pokémon.**

Moonlit Meeting

The trio that consisted of Sven, an Umbreon and a Vaporeon were stood beside the pier by Ascension Square. It was as though they were waiting for something. A shadow appeared by the surface of the water, and a long, silvery and slender neck and a bird-like head emerged from the water. The Pokémon had blue spikes on its light red eyes and had two fangs on its lower jaws. Its wings resembled hands, it had spike-like protrusions on its back which it could flatten to increase its speed, its belly was light blue and it had two spines on the tip of its tail. It was the guardian of the ocean, Lugia.

Long-time no see, Sven. The Lugia greeted via telepathy.

"Good to see you too, Lugia." Sven greeted back. Sven spoke with a soft voice, showing he hadn't spoke for a while. "I've missed the sight of those beautiful scales of yours."

You flatter me, Sven… you really do. Lugia chuckled before emerging completely from the water. He towered over Sven, although Sven and the two Eeveeloutions weren't intimidated by the majestic water Pokémon.

"Um! Umbreon-Umbre!" Umbreon chimed.

"Vay! Vaporeuu!" Vaporeon added.

I am glad to see you too, Rain and Moon. How have you been? Lugia replied, his eyes half lidded.

"Umbreon-Um-Umbreon!" Umbreon, now known as Moon, replied.

"Vaporeuu!" The Vaporeon, now known as Rain, cooed.

Lugia made a sound which appeared to be a laugh before nuzzling Sven's hand.

Sven gently stroked Lugia's head, glad to see his friend again.

Lugia's eyes widened.

Sven… I do not wish to alarm you… but… turn around. Lugia whispered.

Sven turned around to see Spencer standing there, eyes wide with Joel and Cameron by his side.

Sven paled.

"Don't tell anyone… Please." Sven asked of them quietly.

Spencer blinked a few times.

"And what if we do tell someone?" Spencer challenged.

A somewhat sadistic grin appeared on Sven's face.

"Simple, really…" He began. They didn't like the tone of his voice. Lugia, Rain and Moon didn't, either.

_Sven! _Control yourself! Lugia hissed.

Sven stepped away from Lugia and his Eeveeloutions.

"What I'll do is fairly simple… I'll-" He was cut off by Lugia. Lugia had him in his jaws, dangling there by the back of his shirt.

Control yourself, Black Water Guardian! Control your inner beast! Lugia ordered. He placed Sven on his back before turning to the three Students.

Please… forgive Sven for his actions… and please do not tell anyone of our meeting tonight… Lugia asked of them quietly.

They couldn't refuse a request from a Legendary Pokémon. They nodded with reply.

Thank you… Lugia breathed. Sven's actions were not his fault entirely… He's had a rather… traumatic life. The word "traumatic" sounded rather… awkward, as though Lugia was trying to find a better word to describe Sven's life.

"Alright. We won't tell anyone about this meeting. We promise." Spencer smiled.

"And that's a Ranger's Promise!" The three boys chorused, earning a smile from Lugia, Rain and Moon.

"Umbreon! Umbre-Umbreon!" Moon smiled.

"Vay!" Rain cheered, her tail wagging.

I'll try and get Sven to calm down… then I'll allow him back into the school. Lugia told the boys. Now… You three should head off to bed. Rangers need their sleep, after all.

Joel, Cameron and Spencer nodded before waving good-bye to Lugia, Rain, Moon and Sven (Who wasn't even paying attention to them) before heading back into the school building.

Lugia then remove Sven from his back and placed him in front of his feet.

"Care to explain _why _ you did that?" Sven asked, a quiet growl in his voice.

I did it because I sensed the Black Water Hound taking control… I do not want that to happen because the results would be catastrophic. Lugia replied calmly. Anyway… I advise you go to bed. You look exhausted.

Sven replied with a loud sigh before agreeing. He headed back into the school, Moon and Rain at his heels.

As he watched them leave, Lugia couldn't help but give them a small smile.

He shall grow strong… Very strong. Lugia thought before diving back into the depths of the ocean.

**And there we have it! Chapter 3 is now done!**

**Spencer: … did you make Sven threaten us with **_**death**_**?**

**Yep! **

**Sven: And this is due to my past and character development, apparently… **

**Oh, hush up, Sven. Things'll get worse before they get better… wait… What I meant was-**

**Moon: Things will only get better before they get worse! OK! We get it!**

**Sven: By the way, updates will be coming soon!**


	4. The Coffee Incident

**Hello, everybody! Here's Chapter 4! Last chapter wasn't my best, but I promise it'll get better later!  
Spencer: And this chapter's gonna be funny!**

**Sven: **_**Finally! **_**I was getting tired of all this dark stuff and the viewers are probably sick of it, too!**

**Yeah, well, on with the chapter! And I do not own, although I'd love to, Pokémon!**

The Coffee Incident

A few days had passed since the meeting with Lugia, and Joel, Spencer and Cameron kept their word and didn't say a single thing about it. Moon and Rain would often hide around Ascension Square when Sven wasn't around, or play with the other Pokémon. Sven was as silent as ever. The teachers tried and tried again to get him to open up, but with little luck. The most talking they'd managed to get him to do was simple answers like "yes", "no", "true" and "false". He rarely said more than five words. The most he had said to Spencer was "Of course not, idiot" When Spencer had asked him if he suffered from some form of social phobia.

He seemed rather relaxed around Ms. April, Ms. Clair and Mr. Kaplan, and yet he seemed quite appalled around Mr. Kincaid and was rather nervous around Mr. Lamont.

About a week after meeting Lugia, chaos had broken loose in the lunch room.

_Someone_ *CoughSpencerCough* had given Chris coffee. And practically everyone knew what would happen if Chris got his hands on coffee. They all ducked for cover, with Wendy dragging Sven along with her as he had no idea what was going on.

"What's happening?" Sven asked her quietly.  
"Someone, also known as my irritating and highly mischievous brother Spencer, gave Chris coffee… Now he's incredibly hyper and it's practically impossible to restrain him so you have to wait until the effects die down." Wendy replied, her voice equally quiet.

When Janice had come up to see what all of the ruckus was, she found the tables turned, food thrown everywhere, a partially drunk cup of what appeared to be tea, the Students cowering in fear, a baffled Sven and no Chris.

Janice let out a sigh.

"Who gave Chris coffee again?" She asked with a groan. All the Students pointed to Spencer, who suspiciously whistled and looked at the ceiling to try and make it seem he had nothing to do with it.

Janice frowned.

"What? Sven was wondering why Chris can't have coffee!" Spencer defended, raising his hands up in defence. "So I showed him why!"

Janice face palmed.

"If he wanted to know why… couldn't you have just _told _him rather than _shown_ him, Spencer..?" Janice muttered quietly.

"No he didn't, Spence'… In fact, _you _thought it would be funny to replace his tea with coffee!" Wendy countered. Sven nodded in agreement.

Janice rolled her eyes.

Typical Spencer… She thought. She cleared her thoughts and turned to the Students.

"We'll just have to keep track of him until the coffee wears off…" Janice began. "Any volunteers?"

Almost all of the Students fled… except for Spencer, his group, Elita, Wendy, and, oddly, Sven.

Janice told them what they had to do, which was fairly simple: keep an eye on Chris and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. If he tries to, stop him in any way possible.

The Students had split up into pairs. Elita was with Spencer, Joel with Cameron, and Wendy with Sven. They all split up in search of Chris.

The first place Wendy and Sven checked was the library, as Sven insisted they should look in there first. And, by some miracle, they found Chris in there, fast asleep.

"Huh… Guess the coffee wore of quicker than it usually does." Wendy mused, prodding Chris on his shoulder. Chris' eyes snapped open. He then shot up from his lying position.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked quickly. He grabbed Wendy by the shoulders, earning a squeak of surprise from her. "Tell me! Where the hell am I?"  
"Y-you're in the library, Chris…" Wendy replied. Something clicked in her brain. "Wait… you don't remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Nothing at all?"  
"Nuh-uh. All I remember is drinking my tea at lunch… but then, everything after that, was just a big blur."

"…"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"What colour was you "tea", Chris?"

"It was the colour I always have it: light brown."

Sven then piped in.

"Did it smell odd?"

"What do you mean by that, Sven?"

"Did it smell like tea?"

"Um… I never really checked."

Wendy fell to the floor anime-style.

"I thought you would've learnt that it's important to check the smell of your tea before you drink it… Especially due to Spencer's "habit" of swapping people's drinks around…" Wendy sighed.

Chris blinked a few times before getting off the table he was sleeping on.

"I guess I should head back to the dorms to apologise for what I did…" Chris said before heading out of the library.

Once Chris left, Wendy turned to Sven.

"How did you know he would be in here?" She asked him quickly, making him jump. Sven didn't reply for a moment, as though he were thinking of a proper answer.

"Um… Gut feeling..?" Sven replied nervously, as though he weren't expecting her to buy it. She did. She completely fell for it.

"Well… Your gut feeling must be pretty good." She mused before heading out.

Sven let out a sigh. If they knew the truth… if they knew what I am… They'd set the authorities on me… or even _kill _me… Sven sighed mentally, his eyes half closed.

A tapping sound on the window brought him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see what was creating the slightly irritating sound. It was the Taillow that had taken an interest in him on his first day. It was too frightened to approach him at first, but it eventually worked up the courage. Sven slid the window open and the Taillow fluttered in, landing on Sven's shoulder. Sven gave it a gentle smile, earning him a happy tweet from the Taillow.

"Tail! Taillow-Tay-Taillow!" It chirped.

"Well… Hello, Flit." Sven smiled. He could clearly understand the Taillow, now known as Flit. Flit puffed his feathered chest out in a prideful way, as though he were proud Sven could understand him.

"Taillow-Tail. Taillow." Flit told Sven.

"I would imagine so… If no one understood you, it would get very lonely, wouldn't it?" Sven replied.

Flit nodded.  
"Taillow-Tail Taillow Tai." He said before flitting out of the window, leaving Sven alone.

Sven then headed out of the library in search of the others.

Sven had quickly found the others. It wasn't that hard, actually. He could spot Wendy and Spencer from a mile away due to their green hair, and Elita was the only girl in the school with lavender hair.

"Hey, Sven." Wendy greeted, waving to him. Sven waved back, giving her a small smile.

Sven turned to Spencer when he noticed he was muttering something about getting payback as he nursed the bruises and the bloody nose had received. Sven instantly assumed Chris was the one who gave him the injuries.

Sven just managed to hold back a small laugh. The Students and even the teachers hadn't heard Sven laugh in the few days he'd been at Ranger School, so some assumed he had no sense of humour.

"Oh, my Arceus! Sven nearly laughed! He _does _have a sense of humour!" Joel exclaimed, seeing Sven just managing to avoid laughing.

The others all snickered at Joel and his tendency to become random when bored.

"Yeah, well… We better get to class. I have a feeling the bell is about to ring." Spencer grumbled, still nursing his injuries.

They all nodded and began to head off to class just as the bell rang. Janice had to deal with Spencer's injuries whilst he, reluctantly, stayed out of class… and away from Chris who seemed to still be under the influence of coffee as he spoke a lot more than usual and seemed more awake and irritating which drove Sven and Ms. April _nuts_. Sven was glad he had to sit by Elita, who was far more calm and quiet but still knew how to have fun without going over the top.

The day passed rather quickly. In what seemed like half an hour, which was really an hour, they were back in their dorms. Sven climbed up onto his bunk and saw Rain and Moon sitting there, cheerful smiles plastered onto their faces. Sven smiled back and ran a hand through their fur. Rain let out a quiet, barely audible purr and nuzzled his hand whilst Moon wagged his tail.

Sven lay on his bed whilst the other boys all chatted amongst themselves. He could care less about what they were talking about… until a blue-haired boy by the name of Derek said something which rather hurt Sven.

"Hey, y' know the new kid?" Derek began quietly, his voice a whisper.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't know him? What with those ugly scars of his… Even the ugliest person alive wouldn't want to date him." His friend snickered back.

"Well, when he and Spencer's cronies went off in search of Chris, scar face over there insisted he and Wendy check in the library. And Chris was in there, all right." Derek continued. "Also, Wendy and Chris left first, and he left about five minutes after. I thought I heard him talking to someone. It sounded like that cowardly Taillow."

Moon let out a quiet growl, his hackles raised. Rain did the same. They didn't like Derek's attitude. Not at all. They wanted to rip him to shreds for insulting Sven like that. Of course, Sven stopped them with a gentle touch on their backs and a shake of the head.

The Eeveeloutions lay down as told. They were still watching Derek with a glare in their eyes.

"Why would that coward for a Taillow talk to _him_? He's so withdrawn, even Ms. April and Mr. Lamont can't get anything out of him." Derek's friend asked.

"Who knows? That Taillow seems to like him for some reason. Must be because of that weird pendant he wears. I mean, everyone here doesn't like that pendant, and yet the Pokémon all seem to like it. What's with that?"

"Must be a Pokémon magnet or something… He might be trying to take over Almia with it."

Sven flinched at their harsh words. Rain cooed and lay down on his lap, trying to comfort him. Sven scratched behind her fin-like ears in an attempt to comfort himself.

They continued to indirectly insult and berate Sven. Luckily, Janice had come up to tell them it was lights out.

The boys all turned the lamps off, blanketing the room in temporary darkness. Moon's markings and eyes, as well as Sven's eyes, glowed in the blackness. He lay there, his bandana still around his neck, Rain and Moon beside him, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't going to sleep tonight… or tomorrow night… and maybe even not the night after that…

**Wendy: Well… that was a rather, um, **_**dark **_**ending to such a **_**hilarious **_**chapter, wasn't it?**

**Yep! And I've, kinda, introduced a villain! Can you guess who it is? Well? Can ya? Can ya? Can ya? Can ya? Can y- *Sven tapes mouth shut with silver duct tape.***

**Sven: Silence is golden and duct tape is silver! *Smirks***

**Elita: WHY AM I THE ONLY LAVENDER HAIRED PERSON IN RANGER SCHOOL?!**

**Joel: … Oookkkkaaaaayyyyy… Updates will be quick!**


	5. Haemophobia

**Hey, there, everyone! I know, last chapter went a little bit **_**dark **_**and all, but I'll try to make this one funny, OK?****  
Sven:… You're insane.**

***Grabs roll of silver duct tape and a baseball bat* What was that?!**

**Sven:… Nothing.**

**Just what I thought. *Puts bat and tape away* Now, ON WITH THE STORY! And I do not own Pokémon!**

Haemophobia

When Spencer awoke, he found Sven awake with Rain and Moon peering over the side of the bed at him. Rain looked quite groggy, as though she was still half asleep or hadn't had much sleep, whilst Moon looked wide awake. He could've _sworn _Derek and his cronies were talking trash about Sven, but he brushed it off as his imagination.

Moon hopped down from the bed and landed silently on the ground before padding up to Spencer.

"Umbre!" Moon greeted, wagging his tail.

"Good morning to you, too, um… What's your name again..?" Spencer greeted back, trying to recall Moon's name which Sven told him the day after meeting Lugia.

"His name's Moon, Spencer." Sven sighed, his eyes half closed.

"Ah… Now I remember." Spencer replied. He scratched behind Moon's ear, earning him a purr. "Well, good morning, Moon."

"Umbreon!" Moon chimed with reply, smiling in a way only Umbreon are capable of.

Sven's bunk creaked as Sven steadily climbed down the ladder. He then, in his usual silent fashion, walked up to the desk, took his sketchpad and pencil, and then made himself comfy on the floor next to Spencer's bed.

He began to draw something, and Spencer couldn't tell what it was until he began adding detail. He didn't add colour, but Spencer could tell it was a Dragon. It was serpentine in appearance, with long whiskers, bat-like wings, a Wolf-like head, spines that ran down its back, a tuft of fur on the end of its tail making it resemble a paint brush, ancient yet intelligent eyes, and Wolf-like legs with paws that resembled hands. Its body was covered in scars, and two of them stood out to Spencer: the ones which were on the Dragon's face. One was across the bridge of its snout and one sliced from the right side of its mouth and ended beneath its right eye… Just like Sven's scars. Around its neck was a pendant which bore a strong resemblance to the one Sven wore.

"That's pretty good. Where'd you learn to draw like that?" Spencer complimented.

"Hmph. Where I came from, we communicated via drawings. We were forced to be silent." Sven replied, a somewhat snappy tone in his voice. Spencer was surprised he had spoken this much and revealed a bit about his past.

That explains why he was silent and communicated with drawings for the first few days… Spencer mused mentally before continuing to watch Sven draw. The next drawing he did was that of a Kyuubi no Kitsune, or a Nine-Tailed Fox. Its paws resembled hands, like the Dragon's, and it had scars on its lower right arm which ended at the elbow area. It had brushes on the ends of its tails and it had a pair of bird wings which were open upon its back. Like the Dragon, it wore a pendant, but instead of a dewdrop it was a flame.

Sven drew a few Demons, including a Blood Wolf with Dragon-like wings and a brush-like tail which wore a pendant in the shape of a lightning bolt and a Dragon Wolf which looked like a Wyvern but instead of bat-like wings it had bird wings with claws on the end for grasping and to help it walk and a long tail with fans on the end making it look like a Night Fury's tail. It had a tuft of fur between the fans making it look like a brush and a Wolf's head. It, too, wore a pendant but in the shape of a snowflake. The last Demon he drew was that of a Jackal with marking across its body. Its tail also resembled a brush, like the rest of the Demons' tails, and its wings were like that of a bird's. It also wore a pendant, like the other Demons, yet it was in the shape of a leaf.

When the other boys woke up, they were surprised to see Spencer and Sven awake. Moon and Rain had leapt out of the window to hide.

Joel let out a yawn.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head." Spencer smirked, earning a pillow tossed at him which hit him right in the face. Sven snickered, resulting in Joel yelling "Holy Miltanks Sven just laughed!" and the whole dorm bursting into laughter. Sven smiled at their enthusiasm.

Well… that's one way to wake up the whole school. Sven thought.

"What'cha got there, bud?" Cameron asked, gesturing to Sven's drawings. Sven then showed him the highly detailed drawings of Demons, whilst the whole dorm was in awe at how detailed he got them.

Chris looked up at the clock.  
"Looks like Janice will be up soon. Might as well get breakfast early." He mused before heading out. The dorm soon followed.

The lobby was silent. The girls hadn't gotten up yet. A Bidoof lay asleep on one of the chairs. The Students didn't bother waking it up. When Sven passed, its nose twitched. It let out a yawn, blinked a few times and began to follow him.

"Hey, Sven. Why's that Bidoof following you?" Spencer whispered.

"I guess I'm a Pokémon magnet." He replied with a shrug.

Spencer laughed quietly.

"That explains why that Pichu only wanted to play with you and no one else, and also the reason that Bidoof is following you." He mused, his hands behind his head.

The boys all found a seat, with Sven happily sitting on a settee sketching a Crow, Hawk, Owl, Phoenix and Dove in his book. Everyone was astonished as to how detailed they were. Even Joel, who is kind of a perfectionist, was amazed at how perfect he got the proportions. They all found the birds beautifully detailed. They were wondering if he had sketched them through memory or had seen a sketch of them in a book as Sven had a liking for the library.

They all lounged about for around ten minutes before Janice came up to wake them up.

"I see you've had a good night's sleep, then." She smiled before proceeding to wake up the girls.

The girls came out of their dorm a few minutes later. Wendy looked half asleep, as did Amy, whilst Elita appeared to be wide awake.

Wendy sat down beside Sven and watched him draw a detailed picture of Lugia. She smiled to herself, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Elita was humming a song to herself whilst Amy took a nap with her head against Chris' shoulder… much to the amusement of Spencer and Joel.

They quickly had their breakfast and headed down to class when the bell rang.

In class, Ms. April was telling them about Poké Assists. The majority of them listened. And by majority, the only ones who _weren't _listening was Spencer (as usual) and Cameron who had decided to take a quick nap in the middle of class.

As they were working, Elita turned to Sven to see if he was alright as he hadn't spoken at all during the lesson, which was rare for him.

"Hey, Sven…" She began. "Are you alright? You've been quieter than usual."

"Hm?" He looked up from his work and looked at Elita. Blood ran down his face from the scar which threatened to break open, and his clothes had dark red patches on them. The bandana around his neck was stained dark red.

"HOLYMILTANKSSVENISBLEEDING!" Elita shrieked before fainting. She suffered from severe Haemophobia, which is a fear of blood and in rare cases can result in the one suffering fainting and other odd physical effects.

"… I am?" Sven blinked. He was oblivious to the fact he was bleeding.

Ms. April looked away from the blackboard to see that Elita's screams were true. Sven was, in fact, bleeding. Quite heavily, too.

She trotted up to Sven as fast as her heels allowed her. She took a look at the "wounds" and told Joel to get Janice and Spencer to try and wake Elita up.

Joel nodded and scurried off in search of Janice.

A few minutes later, Joel arrived with Janice… and Elita was _still _unconscious.

Spencer let out a sigh.

"If her fear of blood is this bad… Why doesn't she get help..?" He murmured to himself.

Janice led Sven to the medical room and tried to stop the bleeding but with no luck. All she could do for the open scar on his face was to clean it and disinfect it in high hopes it'd heal on its own.

She tried to coax him into removing his gloves and bandana, but he refused.

"I can't… It's a personal reason…" Is what he told her.

"I won't be able to help you if you don't take off your gloves and bandana, Sven." She replied with a sigh. "I'm aware the source of the bleeding is those scars of yours… and they may have opened up due to stress."

Sven sighed.

"Fine… but _promise _me you won't tell _anyone_ what you see." Sven pleaded.

"I promise." Janice replied.

Sven gulped before untying his bandana and removing the soft fabric from around his neck. Several scars sliced his neck and on the right side of his neck, she could see the beginning of a blue Wolf tattoo.

She blinked a few times before taking a look at the open scars on his neck. One of them was in the shape of an X. She applied a damp cloth on the open scars before placing a small bandage on each of them.

Sven then, reluctantly, removed his gloves and jacket. His arms and hands were savaged by scars. Some of them were open and the ones on his wrists, which looked like they had been inflicted with claws, bled the most out of all the scars on his arms.

"Please don't tell anyone…" He murmured, wrapping his arms and wing around himself.

"I promised you I wouldn't… So I won't." Janice replied, applying bandages onto the open scars on his arms, dealing with the ones on his wrists first. Several of them weren't open, so she didn't bother with them. The scars which were open were the ones which were raw and looked like they hadn't healed properly.

"There are more scars… and they're beneath your shirt, aren't they?" She asked, her voice quiet. Sven slowly nodded. "I'll have to take a look."

"Wait… _here?!" _He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry. No one can see." Janice reassured.

Sven then removed his shirt. He had a Wolf tattoo. Its head was on its shoulder, its nose on his neck, and its body curved into an arc down his back and ended between his shoulder blades. He had more scars on his body than Janice originally thought. Most of them were open, and very few were healed up properly.

"Dear Arceus… What happened to you..?" Janice murmured, her eyes wide with shock.

"I-it's a long story…" Sven replied, his voice equally quiet. His face was sickly white, and Janice feared he may pass out from blood loss.

The largest scar ran across his collarbone, and was bleeding profusely; as were the rest of his scars. One of them formed the shape of a Dragon, and was the scar which bled the most. Janice's face was blank. She blinked, snapping herself out of her own little world, before beginning to clean and bandage the scars up. He winced when the bandage made contact with the Dragon scar.

Sven's scars were bandaged up after about ten minutes. He was close to passing out, so Janice told him to get some rest. Rain and Moon, who had sensed his distress earlier, were sitting on his bunk when he entered the dorm. The room was spinning, and everything was a massive blur.

He shakily climbed up onto his bunk before collapsing into the duvet. Rain and Moon tried to drape the covers over him before lying beside him, trying to comfort him as they knew he struggled with severe insomnia.

Disturbing and traumatic events in Sven's life haunted his dreams. He shivered from where he lay, and his Eeveeloutions snuggled up to him. He seemed to be comforted by their presence, but the nightmares continued to come back.

He turned onto his side and held Rain close, with Moon lying on his pillow, almost breathing down his neck.

Their presence assisted in him falling asleep, and he eventually fell into a light sleep.

Janice knocked lightly on Ms. April's classroom door. She then entered.

The class all turned to face her, their faces eager to learn about what's wrong with Sven.

She headed up to Ms. April and explained the situation.

Ms. April nodded, showing she understood.

As Janice left, the class watched her leave, and then turned to Ms. April.

"What's wrong with Sven, Miss?" Amy asked.

"He'll be fine. Janice explained the situation to me. He just has to take it easy and have a good rest. He should be back on his feet soon. So don't fret." She replied. She then turned to the boys. "Oh, and boys, don't go bothering him, OK? He's had a rough day. And if anything else happens, come and find me or Janice immediately."

The boys all nodded, showing they understood. The class then returned to their work.

**And there you have it! Chapter 5 is now done!**

**Sven: Why do I have scars that'll break open occasionally?**

… **If I told you, I'd ruin the surprise! Now shut up and go clobber Chris on Super Smash Bros. Brawl!**

**Sven: I HAVE DIBS ON WOLF!**

**Chris: YOU ALWAYS HAVE WOLF SO I'M STUCK WITH FOX AND FALCO! **

***sighs* BOYS. Oh, yeah. Updates will be **_**very **_**quick!**


	6. Spanish Nightmares?

**Hello, everyone! Here is chapter 6!**

**Sven: *Gasps* You said updates will be quick! They weren't! Naughty, naughty, authoress!**

**Do you **_**want **_**me to get Sebastian?**

**Sven: … no.**

**Wendy: Big whoop. Let's get on with the chapter already!  
By the way, I do **_**not **_**own Pokémon!**

Spanish Nightmares?

When class ended, they all headed up to the dorms. On the way there, Wendy spotted a blood trail leading to the medical room.

How bad _are _those scars..? She thought before entering the girls' dorm.

When the boys entered their dorm, they found Sven asleep on his bunk.

They all debated over who should check on him, resulting in a not-very-quiet-yet-quiet whispering argument. In the end, Spencer was the one who had to check on him.

Spencer climbed up the ladders and peered over at Sven. He was still asleep, and Rain was being held close like a plush Pokémon whilst Moon snuggled up to his neck. He stirred slightly in his sleep. His eyes slowly slid open. He shakily sat up, resulting in pain shooting through his body. He was still holding Rain close to him, and she didn't seem to mind. She gazed up at him through dark eyes and let out a quiet "Vay" which Moon quickly shushed with a quick glance.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Spencer apologised.

"Not at all…" Sven replied. He looked half asleep. He lay down again and drifted off asleep.

The boys continued to chatter amongst themselves, and Derek wasn't talking trash about him for once. But the tranquillity didn't last for Sven. Nightmares continued to torment him, and even his Eeveeloutions couldn't help him.

"No ... No vengas ... no te acerques más ... Por favor ... Te lo ruego ..." He murmured in his sleep. No one understood what he was saying, but they could tell it was Spanish. "Aléjate de ella ... Por favor ... No..."

"Hey, Sven. You alright?" A voice asked. He felt someone shake his shoulder. He bolted awake.

"¡ALTO! POR FAVOR! Te lo ruego!" He yelled, eyes wide with fear, tears running down his face. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out where he was. He looked around to see Cameron sitting on the end of his bed.

"You alright? That sounded like a pretty bad nightmare." Cameron asked.

Sven didn't answer.

"¿Es que se fue? Una pesadilla? Pero ... pero se sentía tan real ..." He murmured to himself, speaking in Spanish again.

"You were also speaking in Spanish…" Cameron added.

Sven looked around the dorms again to see Joel wasn't there. Chris wasn't either.

They must've gone to get Janice… He thought, his eyes half closed.

A few minutes passed and Joel and Chris entered the room with Janice not far behind.

When Janice entered the room, she could tell Sven was in a state of distress.

She ushered him into a quieter area. She knew Rain and Moon offered him comfort so she allowed him to bring them with him. She sat him down onto the settee, and Rain and Moon quickly clambered next to him.

They sat in silence for a while, with Sven holding his Eeveeloutions close to him in an attempt to comfort himself.

Janice broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it? About that nightmare?" She asked him gently. Sven flinched and his face paled. He began to tremble. He quickly shook his head. "It was that bad? Well… I suppose you can talk about it when you feel ready."

Sven tucked his knees up to his chest, his eyes half closed.

"Are these nightmares frequent?" She asked. Sven nodded. "Are you suffering from some kind of sleep disturbance? Such as insomnia?" Sven nodded again. "Do you try and avoid certain things because they bring back unpleasant memories?" Sven whimpered with response. "Do you suffer from flashbacks?" Sven's response was a whine. He increased his grip around Rain and Moon as unpleasant memories flooded back to him.

I'm suspecting severe PTSD… She thought, observing Sven's reactions to her questions.

The door to the girls' dorm creaked open. Sven head snapped up with surprise. Moon and Rain cooed in an attempt to reassure him everything was fine. Wendy and Elita stepped out.

"Janice? Is everything OK? I heard shouting from the boys' dorm…" Wendy asked quietly. She then spotted Sven, who looked quite traumatized by something. Of course, Wendy, being like a magnet to those who are upset, plonked herself down beside Sven. Rain and Moon turned to face her in Sven's arms, blinking with confusion.

"Vay?" Rain mewed, cocking her head to one side.

"Um… Hey, Sven… You alright, buddy? It sounded like someone was having a brawl in there…" And with those words, Spencer yelled: "I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A _FUNNY _CHAPTER!"

And Joel's reply was equally loud.

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, DAMNIT!"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?!"

Spencer then let out a yelp of pain as though Joel had hit him. Sven's ears were ringing. Their shouts had hurt his ears due to his sensitive hearing. Luckily, the ringing faded after a few seconds.

"Boys! Stop fighting!" Janice ordered. They all quieted down.

"Anyway, who would find Sven suffering from nightmares _funny_?" Spencer then asked.

"_Hah!_"

"_DEREK! _NIGHTMARES ARE _NOT _FUNNY!"

"They are when they happen to someone you don't give a *beep* about!"

Wendy turned to Sven.

"I'll be right back." She reassured, patting Sven on the shoulder. She then headed over to the boys' dorm and slammed the door open. When the she entered, she didn't come out for a while. A lot of yelling and screaming for mercy was heard, though.

She exited the room with a huff and sat down beside Sven again.

"Derek won't be bothering you for a while. Spencer also told me earlier he was talking trash about you last night." Wendy assured with a wink. "I've also made sure none of the other boys won't push you around. They knew Derek was possibly the toughest one there, and when I easily clobbered him they all begged for mercy. Even Spencer!"

Sven gave her one of his rare truly happy smiles before burying his face in Moon's fur. Rain cooed and curled up around his shoulders.

Janice decided it would be best for Sven to remain out of the boys' dorm for a few days until he calmed down. She had a feeling Derek's harsh words were causing the nightmares to become far worse than they usually would. She asked Wendy to try and truly befriend him and keep an eye on him, which she didn't object to. In fact, she only wanted to make sure Sven was alright.

**Wendy: Whoo-hoo! I got to kick some butt!**

**Sven: But **_**I **_**wound up **_**not **_**kicking butt which I'm sure the readers want!**

**Will you two stop fighting?**

**Sven and Wendy: We weren't fighting.**

**Anyway, updates will be quick! And I actually pulled a Mirai Nikki Abridged Reference! **_**YES!**_


	7. GET DOWN FROM THERE and PTSD?

**Hi, guys! Here's Chapter 7!**

**Sven: *Singing Three Days Grace with Spencer***

***Sweatdrops* Anyway, whilst those two are busy, let's get on with the chapter!**

GET DOWN FROM THERE and PTSD?

One of the many things Ms. April noticed about Sven the next day was that he often spoke to himself when stressed, anxious or upset. And the funny thing was, she couldn't understand a _word _he was saying. It wasn't because he was speaking really quietly. No, no, no. Instead, he was speaking in _Spanish_ and Mr. Kaplan, who was an expert on languages, had to translate for her. And it was an even bigger pain when she took into account that he refused to speak to Mr. Kincaid resulting in the class egging on his "vow of silence"… Luckily Wendy had all the boys practically on a leash after the previous night of Derek-clobbering and Elita kept the girls under control with a fierce glare which could make a Salamence beg for mercy.

When his scars would break open again, Elita would quickly flee from the room with Spencer following her whilst Wendy and Janice dealt with Sven's wounds.

"Y' know, Janice… I've noticed Sven's scars are opening up more frequently and he only speaks a lot when he's with Pokémon." Wendy told Janice a few days later.

Janice nodded.

"I assume they're opening up again due to stress." Was Janice's reply. "I doubt it's the schoolwork, as he doesn't seem to mind doing it."

"Yet he strongly dislikes Mr. Kincaid's room, and he seemed to look dizzy in there, too. Wendy added. "He must have a sensitive nose, as some people can faint due to strong smells like large amounts of hairspray sprayed in a single room without the windows open!"

Janice laughed at how irritated Wendy got when she brought up the topic of Mr. Kincaid's room herself.

"By the way, how is he coping?" Janice asked.

"Coping with what?"

"Is he coping with being surrounded by other people well? He didn't seem comfortable when the whole class surrounded him… According to Cameron."

"Well, he's coping alright, actually. He _does _become skittish when someone talks to him out of the blue… Spencer's learnt that one the hard way. … He ended up with a bloody nose." Wendy sweat dropped, remembering when Spencer had accidentally startled Sven resulting in him lashing out.

"He really doesn't like his past mentioned, either."

"And judging by those nightmares he suffers from, he must've had a traumatic life."

Janice nodded.

"When he suffered from a really bad nightmare a while ago, I first thought it was him struggling to settle in, but when I asked him a few questions, his reactions instantly told me PTSD."

"PTSD?" Wendy echoed.

"It's short for post-traumatic stress disorder. It often develops in those who have psychological trauma, which can be caused by an event which may put one's life in danger. There are ways to help those with the condition, but judging by how far gone Sven's is… I'm worried there's nothing we can do." Janice explained. "By the way… Has Derek been bothering him lately?"

Wendy shook her head.

"Nope. After I proceeded to clobber him into semi-consciousness, he's stopped bothering him. His friends have stopped talking garbage about him, too."

"That's good. And if anything changes or if anyone starts bothering him again, come find me, Ms. April, Mr. Kaplan or Mr. Lamont. We'll try to help." Janice replied, completely ignoring the fact Wendy had, quite literally, beaten Derek into semi-consciousness.

Wendy saluted.

"Got it!"

Janice saw her back to the dorms, where she was greeted by Elita and Amy who asked her what they were talking about. Wendy simply said it "was nothing, really. She just talks to me every now and then on how Sven's coping."

"Ah." Both girls replied.

"Speaking of Sven, where _is _he?" Wendy asked.

"We last saw him by Ascension Square. We have no idea if he's there now." Was Elita's reply as Amy nodded with agreement.

"Well let's go and look for him! I really want to get to know him, anyway." Wendy announced, grabbing Elita and Amy by the arm and dragging them outside.

They found Sven sitting on a Pokémon in the ocean. They couldn't tell what Pokémon it was though as it was submerged beneath the waves. Ms. April and Mr. Kaplan were there, too. It seemed like they was having a hard time convincing Sven to go back inside.

"Come on, Sven. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here!" Ms. April told him.

Sven snorted with response, wisps of fine, almost invisible smoke curling out of his mouth.

"But what if I don't want to?" Was Sven's smug reply as he opened one eye which glowed golden in the dim moonlight.

Ms. April flinched slightly under his gaze.

"Those eyes… They're not human…" She murmured slightly.

Mr. Kaplan sighed. He knew Sven could be difficult, which was partially due to his condition, but he didn't expect him to be _this _difficult.

"Alright, Sven. I can tell that being out here with the Pokémon helps to comfort you, but you've got to come inside." Mr. Kaplan insisted.

Sven didn't answer. He just sat there on the back of a submerged Pokémon, staring at the two teachers and three Students through golden eyes. Mr. Kaplan stared back.

"Ugh… Fine. Since you want me to come in so much." Sven sighed, closing his eyes. He then turned to the Pokémon he was sitting on. "Lo sentimos, azul grande. Tengo que irme ahora. ¿Qué tal si salgo con usted y Fragmento mañana?"

A Sharpedo emerged from beneath the waves beside Sven. It nodded its head, agreeing with Sven. The Pokémon Sven was sitting on raised its head from the water. It was a Gyarados, a powerful and dangerous Pokémon.

"S-S-S-S-S-SVEN!" Ms. April stammered. "G-get down here at-at once!"

Sven did as told. He turned to the Sharpedo and Gyarados and patted them both on the head, praising them in Spanish.

Both Pokémon let out a happy cry before diving beneath the waves.

Elita, Amy and Wendy just stood there with awe. Sven had tamed a Gyarados _and _a Sharpedo! Judging by the way they acted, he didn't even use his Capture Styler, either!

When Sven turned back around, the teachers and Students were, in a way, in a state of shock. They just stood there with eyes wide.

"What?" Was all Sven could say.

Ms. April blinked.

"Oh, nothing, Sven. Anyway, you need to get inside." Ms. April replied. She began to guide Sven back inside, of course slightly irking him in the process. When she noticed the girls, she asked them why they were out here. When they told her their reason, Ms. April quickly sent them back inside too, saying "It's getting colder out, and I don't want you to catch a cold."

**There we go! Chapter 7 is now **_**done!**_

**Sven: Updates better be faster this time! OR ELSE.**

**Cast: *Sighs***

**Wendy: *Drags Sven out of room and locks him in closet with the Rats.***

**Well I've got an idea for next chapter, and the school holidays are nearly over! NNNOOOOOOO!**

**Elita: Well get to work on this FanFiction! Updates will be quicker than normal! (Hopefully!)**


End file.
